Cold Days
by xXDreadXSpiritXx
Summary: It's been a cold week at the DWMA and Black Star, Tsubaki, Soul, and Maka go to Kid's to warm up, but something interesting happens! Black StarXTsubaki


_ A/N:_** this is my first fanfic, so please give feedback and be polite, thanks!** -

Cold Days

Chapter 1:

The snow continued to fall as it has been for the week as Black Star, Tsubaki, and Soul were walking around Death City. Black Star took a look around finding other students playing and messing around in the snow.

"What's up with Maka, why isn't she here by now?" Tsubaki asked Soul.

"She said she had to get a few things done." Soul shrugged.

Tsubaki sighed and noticed Black Star was awfully quiet. She nudged him and he tilted his head slightly up to see her smiling at him, he had no choice but to smile back. Soul leaned against the wall of a random building getting impatient. 'This is stupid, why are we even waiting?' Black Star thought kicking the snow but slips from the action.

"Nice going, moron!" Soul laughs,

"Shut up!" Black Star growls at him.

"Haha dumbass, you don't kick snow, you kick dirt!" Soul continued to laugh.

Black Star pulled Soul's leg from under him laughing "Who's the dumbass now?"

"You still are!" Soul growled slapping the back of Black Star's neck.

Tsubaki giggled over the two's squabbling. Black Star got up wiping his pants clean from snow sighing. Tsubaki noticed snow on his back and started wiping it off smiling as he looked at her.

"I'm here! Sorry I'm late!" A familiar voice called out.

"Finally, Maka!" Soul called out.

"Now we can get out of the damn cold.." Black Star said in a low tone to no one in particular.

Maka approached them smiling. Soul got off the wall and walked to his partner lightly punching her shoulder. Black Star started to walk down the cobblestone path with everyone following behind him. 'He's been really quiet, is there something wrong?' Tsubaki thought walking beside her Meister. They continued to walk in the cold heading to Kid's mansion.

"So, what I miss?" Maka asked.

"Black Star slipping on snow!" Soul laughed.

"You also missed Soul loosing his footing and falling on his ass." Black Star said darkly.

"That's cause you pulled on my leg!" Soul raged but Black Star just snickered at the remark.

Kid's mansion comes into view just ahead of them as they pass building and houses. Everyone was quiet but the ice was broken by someone's stomach growling and everybody except Black Star laughed. Soul messed with Black Star's hair still laughing but was ended when his hand was being crushed by Star's death grip.

"Not cool Black Star." Soul told him.

"A god like me doesn't need cool." Black Star laughed while Soul just sighed.

"Of course Star." Soul highfived him.

Tsubaki relaxed, that's the Black Star she knew, nothing was wrong after all. They finally reached the mansion after a long walk in the cold. Soul approached the door and knocked on it with a rhythm so Kid knew it was them and then stepped away. The door swung open and Kid appeared in front of them.

"Hello everyone, come on in." He stepped aside letting everyone in closing the door behind them.

Black Star and Tsubaki sat on the couch, Soul and Maka sitting on the floor in front of a round table. Finally all of them would be getting warmth, they weren't used to this much snow. It also was never this cold the other times it did snow. Everybody was taking their heavy clothes off except Black Star who was wearing a short sleeved shirt the whole time they were in the cold. 'Poor Black Star, he must be freezing' Tsubaki thought scooting closer to him. He was freezing, he just didn't want to admit it, besides it was his fault he didn't wear anything to protect him against the cold.

Liz and Patty appeared with trays of hot chocolate, everyone was laughing from excitement of the warm beverage. Soul found the remote to the TV and switched it on and kept switching channels until he found a good movie for all of them to watch.

"Black Star, are you cold?" Tsubaki whispered to him with concern. He just looked at her and nodded yes.

She hugged him tightly to warm him up. He felt heat on his face as his cheeks turned crimson red, he then his face hoping nobody noticed. She hugged him tighter feeling the cold disappear from him making him blush more. He adjusted to make himself more comfortable accidentally rubbing against her breasts turning his face an even darker red, didn't know there was that shade of red.

"Tsubaki, I'm warm, a little too warm." He whispered to her nervously.

"Oh okay." She smiled letting go of him.

"W-wait, could you keep doing that?" He asked shyly.

"Sure." She giggled hugging him again.

They heard snoring and looked over to find Soul sound asleep in his chair. Kid got up from the floor heading into a different room coming back with blankets giving everybody one.

"Sorry I only had 3, you and Tsubaki have to share Black Star." Kid told him sipping his hot chocolate.

"It's okay, I don't mind." She said to Black Star with a generous smile.

Soul slightly awake wrapped himself in the warmness of the blanket followed by Maka. Tsubaki spread the blanket around them but doesn't completely cover Black Star forcing him to squeeze against her. By this time both of their cheeks were slightly pink with both of them attempting to hide it. Even though they were squeezed together the blanket was still too short.

"This damn blanket…" Black Star whispered careful not to wake Soul.

"I have an idea." Tsubaki whispered to him blushing a bit from her thought.

"What is it?" He looked at her curiously.

She crawled and lay on top of him using his chest a pillow. Black Star was blushing even more than last time but Tsubaki was blushing way more than him. She crawled up a bit which made Black Star blush even more as her chest rubbed against him.

"Y-you okay Black Star?" Tsubaki asked still blushing.

"Y-yea, are y-you?" He was losing his cool.

"Yea." She laid her under his chin.

His heart was beating fast, he hoped she couldn't hear it. Things were quiet between them so he wrapped his arms around her hoping to break the ice but failed. He had been attracted to her for a while now and he was more than happy that this happened but he's also nervous and scared about it.

"Well this is fun." He said with a small smirk.

"U-uh yea, it is." She smiled from the smirk on his face; he did look adorable to her.

"I don't think any weapon or meister can get as close as we are right now." He joked with a small smile.

"Well we are a good team." She smiled warmly at him.

"Well I'm nothing without you." He closed his eyes and smiled towards her.

"Y-you don't mean that." She blushed.

"Of course I-" He was cut off by feeling something warm on his lips, it was Tsubaki's. Their lips parted.

"What was that for?" He asked attempting to keep his voice from cracking.

"Just shut up and kiss me you moron." She smiled.

He pressed his lips against here wrapping his arms around her waist feeling the heat rise in his body. They were fighting for dominance over the others pushing their tongues together. They part the kiss and catch their breath.

"You know, I've wanted this for a while." He chuckled.

"Well now you've got it." She smiled.

They pressed their lips together again.


End file.
